Leon and Sam
Leon Bell and Samuel Belmont Samuel (Sam) Bellmont *Hybrid: Half Human/Half mamodo 'Age' *13 'Appearance' *Wears a black shirt black pants and black shoes. He has black hair and mamodo markings under his eyes and on his arms but with normal color skin. 'Description' *Son of Brago and Sherry. Mostly like his father in personality, but something about him is like Sherry as well. He sees his mamodo partner Leon annoying but when they have to they make a powerful team especially in combining his mamodo powers with Leon's spells. Sam has a small crush on Padma but like Padma he refuse to except that he might have feelings for her. Abilities: *Reis a small ball of gravity from his hand; his most rudimentary attack *Gravirei Creates a gravitational field that smashes the opponents' body to the ground. This is used to prevent opponents from counterattacking. *Gigano Reis Brago shoots a large ball of gravity from his hand. Powered-up version of Reis. *Ion Gravirei Devastatingly destructive beam of gravity that can pulverize large areas. Brago can control this attack with his arm, and often uses it to drive a circle around himself. *Dioga Gravidon A powerful attack that looks like a gigantic reis with multicolor beams swirling around it. *Baber Gravidon A massive Gravirei that is strong enough to slice through stone *Rior Reis Fires green shots of energy from both hands; he can attack a mamodo and his bookkeeper at once with this spell. Leon Bell (mamodo) 'Age' *8 'Appearance' *White hair like Zeno's but his eye color is more like Leilas. He wears a white shirt with a purple pants and shoes. Mamodo markings as well under the eyes. 'Description' *Oldest son of Zeno and Leila. He has a kind heart like Leila's but wants to prove himself worthy. He is a good friend of Zack, but rivals in the training ground. Both him and Zack got their first spell on same day, but Leon gain his 2nd and 3rd spell before Zack gain Raseioshi. He also gains 3 more spells before his first trip to the mamodo world. He was ahead of Zack with 6 spells but Zack catch up when he got Saizaruk. His ultamate spell is the same one Zeno has. Most of his spells come from his rod, except his ultamate, 1st, and 5th spell. When Leon combine spells with his brother Arrow and/or Zack they have a major results. As well as when he combined his spells with Sam's abilities. 'Powers' *Moon/Lightning **Able to summon his rod Other info 'Spellbook Collor' *Gray (Glows Silver) Spells: #'Zaker: '(Attack) Lightning shot out of Leon's hand like Zeno's #'Mirashield:' (Defense) A moon shape shield that blocks and repels spells back to the user with an electric charge (almost like Rashield) form from the rod. #'Migazaker:' (Attack) A electrical blast shot out of the rod. #'Zakerga:' (Attack) Stronger version of Zaker shot out of the rod. #'Mizaruk:' (Assist) Lightning hits Leon and his natural abilities is increased 10 times for a short time. #'Migajikerdor:' (Assist) A strong magnetic ball that magnetize anything it hits to any metal. #'Jigadirasu Migazaker': (Ultimate Attack) Like Zeno's Strongest spell as it is a thunder goddest form in the hand that fires Zakerga or Migazaker #'Migazakerzem: '(assistance) Just like Zakerzem it stores up electricity of the of the object it hits, and can create a chain with other objects that the attack spells that fallow. #'Jauro Migazaker: '(Attack) Ring of electricity that fires Migazakers #'Oru Zaker: '(Attack) A lightning cloud forms form the rod and shoots multiple Zakers on the enemy. This lightning cloud can keep fallowing the enemy and firing as long as Leon can use it and cause of it it, the Zakers can fire from many direction. (Seeing how Leila had Or Miguruga that detach the moonshape crest from her rod, and act like a boomerang and can go for a return attack, I thought of something like this for Leon's spell.) #'Zakersword:' (Attack/Assist) Basically like Zack's Zakersword except the rod acts as the handle of the sword. #'Maazu Mirashield': (Super Defense) Stronger version of Mirashield that instead of repelling attacks back it absorbs the attacks making the shield stronger. #'Ganreizu Migazaker:' (Super Attack) Multiple cannons appeared from Leon's rod that fires multiple Migazakers. #'Raja Migazaker:' (Attack) Leon fires Migazaker into the air. Then it spreads out in shockwaves of electric blast. #'Barugirudo Migazaker:' (Super Attack) Tremendous lightning blast fires down from above that fries the enemy. #'Jigadirasu Shin Migazaker:' Strongest version of Jigadirasu Migazaker that Leon gives Zack to help against Clear Note Along with everyone elses Shin Level Spell